They Kiss in a Shadow
by Sevi Snape
Summary: I little flufflet (fluffy ficlet) about how people sometimes never lose the thrill of being together.


A little flufflet (fluffy ficlet) I wrote when I was thinking how some loves never lose their first time thrills. Hope you enjoy and I have used some lines form the song 'We Kiss in a Shadow' from the 'King and I.'

**They Kiss in a Shadow**

Two figures appeared beneath the shadow of the Astronomy Tower. Carefully they looked around before advancing and embracing each other revelling in the touch of each other. It was all a secret. They could never be found to be together, nor could they ever admit their relationship to the outside world. It wasn't that it was forbidden in polite society but it was forbidden to these two particular people. They were playing with fire and they were trying so hard not to get burnt.

Their meetings would be undercover of night when no one else was around and the only sound was that of the night. They kissed in shadows, hid from the moon; their meetings were few and over too soon. 

They wished for a time when they were free to say that they were in love. That day wasn't going to be here soon. 

No charm could conceal them as Hogwarts is enchanted to stop that kind of thing. But each owned an invisibility cloak and beneath that cloaks hid the greatest love ever known. 

"Stay the night," implored the male figure in an almost silent whisper.

"I can't, I wish to Merlin I could but I can't you know we can't." the girl.

Severus flew through the doors of the Entrance Hall and towards the base of the Astronomy Tower where some moon lilies had grown. Tonight was a full moon and he had to pick them before midnight, it was already 11.45. Stealthily he crept towards the spot were they grew. Keeping to the shadows from force of habit. 

As he got closer he heard the merest whisper from something undoubtedly human. 

"But we love each other can they not understand this?" asked the boy.

"You know they can't that's why it's our secret. A secret that only we two know and we two will keep."

"Let me see you." 

Both figures lowered their cloaks, Severus watched as two heads appeared to float on the softly scented midsummer night's air. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, unheard of. But this was not to say it didn't ever happen. 

Severus watched for a moment as the two lovers kissed, losing themselves in it and forgetting all their problems. He left quickly without interrupting them and made his way down to the dungeons, to his own well kept secret. 

His inner sanctum was rarely seen by the eyes of others. He crossed his living area and closed his currently half written magnum opus. Tonight he had more important things on his mind. He proceeded to his bedroom, to the apparition of an angel lying asleep in his bed.

Her flesh was soft and fair, her hair a mane of brown and her lips the softest thing he had felt. To everyone else she was a plain girl with a pleasant face and nothing special about her. To Severus however she was a goddess, the most amazing thing in the world. He had been blinded by love and he was not going to fight it. 

He removed his outdoor things and the rest of his clothes, dropping them on the floor one by one. He stood for a second completely naked before getting into bed beside the woman. In her sleep she felt him next to her and turned over to rest her head on his shoulder while her arm snaked its way across his chest.

He buried his face in the mass of hair by his chin, smelling marzipan and almonds. He stroked his hands over her bare back, feeling silk under his fingers.

"I thought you went picking moon lily's." the girl said sleepily with her eyes still closed.

"Something reminded me that my most precious secret had been left unguarded. I had to come and protect it. I can always get the lilies another time. Who knows how long it will be till you can stay the night again." He said softly.

"Severus I'm no student anymore and we are not a secret. We haven't been for years."

"I know Hermione; I was just remembering when you were and how intense it all was. I don't ever want it to change."

"Severus, make love to me like you used to, when we first met by moon light, when we hid in the shadows." The girl saw opening her eyes and looking at him.

The students outside were still concealed by the towers shadow and were making love on the soft ground, their clothes strewn everywhere. This was their first time as it had been those countless times before. They never lost the magic or the intenseness of it. 

Neither had Severus and Hermione Snape, after 7 years of marriage they still could remember the first time they made love in the same spot beneath the tower. They still relive the same feelings every time they are together. And they still pray that other forbidden lovers will be able to say the same when they are no longer forbidden to each other.

They won't have to kiss in a shadow, or hide from the moon. They will kiss in the sunlight and laugh at the sky and cry 'behold and believe what you see! Behold how my lover loves me!'


End file.
